


Tooth and Nail.

by Fallenmemes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fist Fights, Furry, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: Nick is assaulted by some racist assholes, and Tyra commits murder to save him like a normal, functional person. Definitely.
Kudos: 2





	Tooth and Nail.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres your obligatory Tyra beating the shit out of people fanfic Tom  
> Sorry it took so long

Nick pulled at his sweater nervously as he stared at the knife pointed at his throat. Being only clad in this top, which had been cropped up to his belly button for no reason in particular, along with a pair of plain jeans, made him feel particularly defenceless, especially in a 3 on 1 scenario. One of them was a large thuggish man who was holding the knife to Nick's throat, and the other two were more average sized, skinny and malnourished. All 3 were wearing tattered leathers like some sort of wannabe biker gang.

The sun could be seen setting in the distance, descending into an ocean of fierce, fiery orange. Last time Nick checked, it was dusk, around 7:30PM. It must be at least 8:00PM by now, he thought. The place had been taken to was a large, gravel basketball court, with tall, foreboding chain-link fences around the perimeter. The court had long since been abandoned by it's visitors, who had all gone home for dinner and to rest up for the day ahead. "Looks like I won't be needing any sleep anymore, though." Nick thought to himself.

And then, he saw it.  
A large shadow looming out of the gate of the court.  
The shadow of a VERY angry bird.

Nick blinked in disbelief. There was no way Tyra could have tracked him down unless he had been following him this whole time. And yet this figure was obviously not an accomplice of his assailants, because he was just like him. An experiment. A freak. The exact thing they hated. And yet there he was, dropping a first aid kit to the floor as he approached the trio, cracking his knuckles with malicious intent. "You three better give me a good performance after making me drag myself all the way out to this shithole." He grunted in his low, vaguely Dutch voice, "I get pissed off at people who waste my time. And, given that you've ALREADY pissed me off picking a fight with MY MAN..."

The three stared at him.

"...that'll just make me TWICE as pissed off." Tyra finished, standing a few metres away from the gang now. "Listen, if you value keeping your FACES in one piece I'll let you walk away. But, if you have a deathwish, by all means... put 'em up." Nick groaned. 'Why, at a time like this, were you trying to act cool?' He thought, 'to impress m-'

Then he noticed the two unconscious bodies of the skinnier goons laying at his feet, with Tyra staring down the third, larger one. Blood was dripping from his fists, and red stains were splattered against his now bare chest, clearly visible over his black plumage. The punk chuckled. "You think your so tough, don't you?" He as, ked, backing up against the fence, clutching an empty bottle in his hand, "you don't even realise I have you in checkmate." And with that, he smashed the bottle against Nick's head, shattering it and knocking him unconscious as stray shards lodged themselves in his flesh.

Tyra immediately felt an extra pang of anger as he saw the goon knock Nick out. He clenched his fist, approaching him as he just stood there, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. It was like he was ASKING to get it caved in. And god damn was he willing to provide for that request.

Suddenly, the punk lunged at him, brandishing his knife alongside the broken bottle. Tyra quickly threw a punch straight into the guy's mouth, spraying blood onto his knuckles as he hit the floor, losing any and all momentum he had. Tyra quickly mounted him, hailing down a flurry of blows as more blood splattered against the concrete of the court. The punk panicked, blindly shoving his weapons into Tyra's sides, making him shout in pain. He quickly retaliated with one final harsh left hook to the punk's face, before pulling out the blades stuck in him, crimson dripping down from his wounds. He smirked, knowing what was about to go down. "You know... I could just kill you now. But I need to make an example of you, in case anyone else tries this," he growled, "besides, we still have about five more minutes before Nick wakes up."

The punk whimpered.

"And until then..."

"I'm gonna show you the TRUE definition of pain."

Nick groaned in agony as he came to, rubbing at his eyes and feeling the stinging pain of the glass shards stabbing into him. He looked up to find Tyra, looking up at the now dead leader of his assailants, who was now impaled on the fence of the court. He slowly rose to his feet, leaning against the fence, before Tyra rushed over to him with relief. "Jesus Christ Nick, are you okay?" He exclaimed, immediately picking the injured fox up and carrying him fireman style, "that piece of shit hit you pretty bad there." Nick simply grunted in response, unable to gather the energy to form a coherent sentence. Tyra quickly recovered the first aid kit he had left at the entrance of the court and began tending to Nick's wounds. Nick stared at the sunset, smiling weakly, knowing he was safe in his boyfriend's hands, before falling unconscious once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick ain't dead, don't worry  
> Also depending on my motivation I may or may not do an extended cut of the fight


End file.
